Bakugan: Next Generation
Bakugan: Next Generation is a series inspired by the original Bakugan series featuring the children of the canon characters and fan characters, Ayden Grit and Sora Minamoto. The members of the Next Gen Brawlers are divided into four divisions based on their planet of origin. Plot The plot of Bakugan: Next Generation is divided into three main seasons, with Naga being the primary antagonist throughout the series, rather than creating a brand new villain for each series, as well as paying homage to the best Bakugan villain of all time. The series plot focuses on Naga's return (as well as the return of his minions, Hairadee, Tayghen, Druman and Centorior) after several years and his plans to take over the entire galaxy and rule it with an iron fist. However, he is met with resistance in a new group of kids, the Next Generation Brawlers. Season 1: Brawlers of Tomorrow Brawlers of Tomorrow is the first season of Bakugan: Next Generation. It primarily focuses on Naga's return and his slow and stealthy plot to take over the Earth, having given up on his conquest of New Vestroia. The main series protagnist are the Battle Brawlers of Earth, Division E. The children are excited to become the next Battle Brawlers, but are worried about the large shoes they must fill, namely DJ Kuso, son of Dan and the new leader, after hearing so much about all their parents' great adventures and all the perils they faced head on. However, with adventure right around the corner, the kids must all deal with their own problems all while trying to stop the evil Naga from succeeding in his universal domination. Season 2: Ivory Ragnarok Season 2 continues rigth where Brawlers of Tomorrow ends. The Earth kids are forced to ally with other Next Generation Battle Brawlers on other planets, namely Division V, Division N and Division G, led by Clay Grit, son of Ace and Mira, Jupiter Sheen, daughter of Elright and Fabia, and Izumi Brown, son of Lena and Mason, respectively. Opinions and ideas clash as these kids try to work together to defeat Naga. Season 3: Resistance Resurrection Things aren't looking good for the Brawlers or anything living thing in the universe in fact as Naga continues his universal conquest and won't stop until everything bows down before him! DJ, Shin and Soren, the only members of the Earth Division left, must team up with the other division leaders, Clay, Jupiter and Izumi to defeat Naga once and for all. But the odds are greatly against them and Clay and Izzy refuse to accept DJ as their leader, seeing him as immature, reckless and inexperienced while at the same time viewing themselves as better candidates. Meanwhile, Jupiter attempts to console an emotionally distant Shin and Soren just tries to keep everything from falling apart. But perhaps their new friends Rebel, a Hairadee clone and Earth children Janet, Jay and Anastasia can help pull this fractured group together. The fate of several world lies with these kids, but how can they save anyone when they can't even get along? Members There are four divisions of the Next Gen Brawlers, each stationed on Earth, Vestal, Neathia and Gundalia. The member listed at the top is the leader of their respective division. Division E *Daniel "DJ" Kuso Jr. - Pyrus - Drago *Bailey Gilbert - Subterra - Hammer Gorem *Shuichi "Chichi" Marukura - Aquos - Preyas *Shin Kazami - Ventus - Taylean *Shiori Kazami - Ventus - Master Ingram and Shadow Wing *Shizuka Kazami - Haos - Beast King Azreal and Maelstrom *Soren Krawler - Darkus - Linehalt Division V *Clay Grit - Subterra - Magma Wilda *Aaron Rich - Haos - Ancient Nemus *Blaire "Blaze" Grit - Darkus - Knight Percival *Alastor "Wraith" Fermin-Grav - Darkus - Infinity Helios *Alma "Soul" Fermin-Grav - Subterra - Rex Vulcan Division N *Jupiter Sheen - Haos - Raptorix *Jin Sheen - Haos - Aranaut *Leonard "Leo" Claude - Pyrus - Rubanoid *Roxanne "Rocky" Knight - Subterra - Boulderon *Cain Knight - Haos - Wolfurio Division G *Izumi "Izzy" Brown - Aquos - Phosphos *Juliet Glenn - Ventus - Plitheon *Zeke Surrow - Haos - Contestir *Bruce Brown - Subterra - Avior *Floria Brown - Subterra - Sabator Other Members *Janet Osamu *Jay Osamu - Pyrus - Ashura *Anastasia Volan - Darkus - Alpha Hydranoid *Rebel - Ventus/Aquos hybrid Gallery Brawlers next gen division e by zephyros phoenix-d46ldx8.jpg|Division E Brawlers next gen division v by zephyros phoenix-d46ldxv.jpg|Division V Brawlers next gen division n by zephyros phoenix-d46ldya.jpg|Division N Brawlers next gen division g by zephyros phoenix-d46ldyh.jpg|Division G DJ.png|Daniel "DJ" Kuso Jr. Bailey.png|Bailey Gilbert Chichi.png|Shuichi "Chichi" Marukura Shin.png|Shin Kazami Shiori.png|Shiori Kazami Shizuka.png|Shizuka Kazami Soren.png|Soren Krawler Jupiter.png|Jupiter Sheen Jin.png|Jin Sheen Leo.png|Leonard Claude Roxy.png|Roxanne Knight Cain.png|Cain Knight Clay.png|Clay Grit Aaron.png|Aaron Leltoy Blaze.png|Blaze Grit Wraith.png|Alastor Fermin-Grav Alma.png|Alma Fermin-Grav Izzy.png|Izumi Brown Juliet.png|Juliet Glenn Zeke.png|Zeke Surrow Bruce.png|Bruce Brown Floria.png|Floria Brown Rebel.png|Rebel Category:Bakugan Characters Category:Bakugan: Next Generation Category:Fan Characters Category:Earth Division Category:Vestal Division Category:Neathian Division Category:Pyrus Category:Haos Category:Ventus Category:Darkus Category:Aquos Category:Subterra Category:Gundalian Division Category:A to Z Category:Bakugan Fanfictions